


Somebody's nervous.

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: News clippings [14]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Jack probably wouldn't have left on time., Just shoves a little reincarnation thingy in there, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, Thank god for Crutchie otherwise, jack is a nervous dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Crutchie decides that Jack's wasting too much time picking out clothes and decides to step in.(A fun little prompt from a friend!)
Relationships: Implied Javid - Relationship, Javid
Series: News clippings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Somebody's nervous.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancerlittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/gifts).



> Prompt: Damn, damn, damn, double damn it!

Crutchie grinned as he watched Jack toss around clothes. 

"Damn, damn, daMN, DOUBLE DAMN IT!"

He chuckled, watching his brother rush around. "Someone's nervous." 

Jack jumped, spinning around, clutching a shirt in his hand, pants in the other. "No shit I'm nervous! I've actually got a date with David!" 

"David? Damn you really are nervous." He laughed, shaking his head before entering the room. Despite his teasing, he was willing to help out his older brother considering the other looked five seconds away from breaking down. "Alright...I'll help you pick out ya clothes. Just relax okay? You'll do fine you moron."

"I don't want to stuff up! What if I do something stupid and scare him off?"

"Jack...He's dealt with your bullshit this long and it just so happens he's taking you on a date so fucking chill." Mockingly, he pat his cheek. "I see you need my help. So where are you two even going?"

"The library..."

"Heh, a nerdy date huh?" Crutchie paused as he looked between pants. "Hang on...This is a date right? Not just studying or working on a project?"

"Umm.."

"Jackson Kelly-Larkin you fucking moron. You're stressing over going to the library to study and you're acting like it's a date?"

"H-Hey! Normally, it's a group thing and he invited me and me alone! He was blushing when he asked Charlie!"

"What if he was worried about coming off strange?" Crutchie smirked, knowing full well that Davey had asked his brother on a date. Hell, the other had been texting him, freaking out about the fact that Jack had agreed. "Look. Just act normal you moron. You'll do fine. So take deep breaths. Everything will be fine. I promise." 

"But-"

"No buts Jack! Everything will be perfectly okay so just chill out." He slapped him over the back of the head before going back to sorting through the massive pile of clothes, putting the paint-stained ones aside. "Right. Go grab your shoes."

"Which ones?"

"Just grab whatever ones you feel like wearing. As long as it's not covered in paint considering you get that everywhere."

Without protesting, Jack left to grab his shoes, knowing better than to argue with the blond. 

As he waited, Crutchie scrolled through his phone, chuckling at the latest message. 

**_Davey's freaking out. How's your moron doing?_ **

**_Being a fucking moron and throwing clothes around. I sent him to grab his shoes so I can help better._ **

**_Davey legit pulled out a formal top earlier. They're just going to the damn library, not some fucking restaurant._ **

**_What, like you and Kath?_ **

**_Oh, fuck off Charlie._ **

**_Whatever you say, Sarah._ **

"Who ya texting?" 

"Hmm? Oh, just saw Race did something stupid over in Brooklyn."

"Again? How the fuck does Spot put up with him?"

"Who knows." With a grin, he tucked his phone away before he went back to matching pants to shirts, glad to see that Jack at least was calming down. He had honestly never seen him so nervous for a date and that just confirmed in his mind that Davey was special to Jack. That and he had been putting up with Jack annoying him for a while and somehow hadn't lost his mind. 

"What do I do Crutch? He's fucking amazing and I don't want to stuff this up...He's different from everyone else and I mean it this time. I'm actually scared...I don't wanna scare him away but freaking him out..."

"For once, shut up. You won't scare him off. After you two are done at the library, see if he wants to grab a coffee or some shit. Just act normal for god's sake."

"Don't use the lord's name in vain you gremlin!"

"Since when were you the good religious boy of the family? That's meant to be Race."

"Please. That asshole isn't anywhere near being a good Christan boy." Jack snorted, shaking his head as he remembered each time Race didn't follow the bible. He knew that didn't make him any less Christan though. He just enjoyed teasing him but always made sure not to push too far, seeing how it was one of his fondest memories involving his birth parents. "It's like he looked at the bible and said Fuck you. I'm gonna do everything you tell me not to. 'm surprised that cross o' his hasn't burst into flames."

The two looked up at the sound of giggling, shaking their heads at the sight of their younger twin brothers, staring in. 

"Jackie's got a date!"

"Jack's wants to kiss Davey!" 

"He's gonna get cooties!" 

"Yeah and he'll give them to you two if you don't leave!" Crutchie waved his hands towards them, watching as Mike and Ike just giggled and rushed off to do gods knows what. 

Jack sighed as they left, shaking his head with a soft smile. "They'se dorks." He couldn't help but wonder how long the two had been watching him worry about what to wear.

"Yeah, and they get that from you and Race. Out of the three of us, I'm the most mature one. Once again, the middle child is the best child." 

"Aw shut up." He tossed a pillow at Crutchie, grinning as the other boy laughed and leaned to the side to dodge it.

"You love me. Now put these on." He tossed a shirt and pants at Jack before leaving the room. Jack shook his head, getting changed while listening to the familiar light sound of his brother's crutches tapping the floor as he went to go check on their twin brothers in hopes they weren't making a mess. 

Quickly getting changed, he nodded to himself, inspecting every small inch. Once again, Crutchie had pulled through and found an outfit that worked for a date yet seemed causal enough that no one would suspect he had been panicking. Sure, there were some small dots of paint on his jeans but it was basically his brand at this point so it wasn't really a surprise. Taking a few minutes to debate with himself, he quickly scooped up his cap, smiling softly as he looked at it. While some people looked through thrift shops and found caps like his, Jack's had actually been passed down through the years, each owner leaving a small mark. One of them was a carefully stitched name of Jack Kelly. He didn't really know much about that Jack considering they lived hundreds of years apart but he still felt a connection with him.

All he really knew was what had been printed in the papers. He chuckled softly, putting it on. Specs liked to speak of reincarnation, saying he had felt a natural connection to them all and the picture of the newsies on strike just solidified that thought considering all their names were listed in on the front page. Jack couldn't lie...He felt a connection to them all as well but he didn't want to say it out loud for the fear of sounding cheesy, though he suspected some of them knew. 

"Thinkin' bout the past are we?" 

Jack blinked, looking over at the reappearance of his brother. "Eh, not really. Just wondering if it goes with the outfit...Like a good luck charm you know?"

"Mmmm sure." Grinning, Crutchie shook his head. "I thought you'd want to wear it so I made sure it matches." 

"You know me too well Charlie..."

"I also know if you keep staring at yourself in the mirror and freaking yourself out, you'll be late so you better hurry up." 

Panicking, Jack checked his phone before swearing. "Fuck you're right. You're fine with watching the kids right?"

"Jack, it's going to be fine. Unlike you, the twins and Smalls actually listen to me most of the time. So, don't worry about us okay? Just go have fun. Everything will be fine."

Brushing off the teasing insult, Jack rushed off after giving his brother a quick hug, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder, only to bolt back inside to grab his car keys, quickly running back outside, ignoring Crutchie's laughter. 

Taking deep breaths, he drove himself to the library, doing his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "It's no big deal...We're just studying and I'll see if he wants coffee or something later. It's just studying...That's it...Sweet Jesus give me strength." 

Time passed by too quickly and he soon found himself parked next to a familiar car. Adjusting his cap, he slipped out of his car, heading inside, praying to everything out there that he'd get a boyfriend by the end of the day. 


End file.
